


Naked Greenleaf

by Nadiafarjana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Legolas, Family, Oranges, Young Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiafarjana/pseuds/Nadiafarjana
Summary: Dear Eru..we have not only lost the prince,we have lost the naked prince.the king will be furious...
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. Vanwa

According to the other races elves do not rush and generally they do not. But this is not a normal day where everything happens according to previous arrangements. Elves do not change much after a certain age nor does their routine. They find a system that suits them and works around them. But as mentioned earlier this is not a normal day..

Everyone is moving in a hurry as if looking for something. And judging from their faces they want to find it quickly..for they are concerned and afraid. while their home is very safe where no danger can enter an elfling can still get hurt which no one wants..and they are all more or less(mostly more) afraid of the elfling's ada.

The child in question is the only elven prince in arda and the temper of the king is infamous in every corner of Arda. Now one would ask why they are looking for the elfling. Well they lost him of course. the Twin sons of lord Elrond were playing with him and few others were guarding them.

It all happened in a flash.Young lord Elladan cried out in alarm as the tree he was sitting on give a violent shake as through to throw him and every one's attention moved to him. Then the tree stopped as if nothing happened. By the time everyone had gone back to what they were doing they seem to be missing one important and tiny person of their party. Thus started the rush to find the young prince.

First they searched the surrounding areas because how far can a tiny elfling go this quickly..they soon found very far indeed. they can't find any footprints on the ground but they found the outer layer of the clothing the little prince was wearing very far from where their party was. So it was only logical the elfling was moving among the trees. But how do you find a single greenleaf among thousands of green leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Would love to hear your thoughts.


	2. Dimba

Legolas, prince of Greenwood likes a lot of things. He likes the smell of a new leaf of mango trees, well he likes all trees and their leaves,they are so pretty and nice smelling and cute and colorful and pretty but likes the mango ones best.He likes tomatoes even through the twins does not like them, he sometimes does not understand his friends. How can one does not like tomatoes. His ada likes them and his ada has exc..excel..amazing taste and he knows best.

Thinking of ada is making legolas sad. He has not seen his ada since morning and its almost lunchtime..he is missing his ada terribly.he wants to see him now. so he decides to ask Lindir.

'Lindir can we go see ada?'

Lindir looks up from where he was doing something with a knife 'not yet little prince, you will have lunch together ,your father told you in the morning remember.'

Legolas sits on his mango tree sad..Galion always takes him to see ada when he wants to see him then why isn't Lindir taking him? Should he ask Lindir again but he looks busy and he said no already. he sits there for some more time, playing with the twins are not fun anymore. He wants his father.

the thought about going on his own has not really come into his mind but seeing the elfling sad the trees told him they knows where his ada is. but Legolas glumly told them the elves said he can't go yet. So the trees assured him they will create a dis..distraction while they guide him to his ada. So he agreed..he really didn't mean to scare anyone he just wants his ada.


	3. Helda

Legolas is a happy child..everyone agrees on that. He is always smiling. He is also a very agreeable child. He eats what his father feeds him, he learns his numbers without complaining. But even agreeable children dislikes few things. He dislikes layer upon layer of clothing.

normally it's not a big problem as his ada let's him roam around in just a tunic and laggings on. But now he is wearing so many clothes because, apper.. apperwantly as they are in a different realm he have to dress like a prince. But but how do one climb with so many clothes?

He removed the outer layer of his robe and dropped it.' now it's so much easier to climb' thought Legolas and moved faster. Legolas was moving from tree to tree when he saw the most beautiful thing. 'such a pretty bird ' he moved towards it to say hello.

While saying hello his robe got caught in a dead twig, After trying to free it for sometime he removed it and left it there. He is going to see his father he has no time for robes. He never noticed that the weight of the robe was too much for the dead twig , it broke and fall with the robe.

Legolas has almost reached his ada when he found some ripe oranges. Legolas lovees oranges..his ada said when he was a baby he ate so many oranges that his cheeks were as round as oranges and orange colored. As legolas loves oranges so much how can he not eat one?

While eating the trees said that his ada has moved from where he was. Uff doesn't ada know that Legolas wants to see him. having no other option he moved toward where the trees told him his ada is going but now his tunic is wet and sticky and he is uncomfortable so he removed his tunic and let it fall. he give it no mind and kept moving but after a few minutes his sticky hands are uncomfortable too. but what to do, what to do?

That's when he noticed the tiny stream a little south.. 'oh I can wash my hands and then see ada' so he got down from the tree and washed his hands but he never noticed a few ants crawling inside his pants.

After washing his hands he climbed back into the tree and started moving towards their rooms as ada is going there. A few minutes later he noticed his legs are itchy..after itching for a few minutes he removed it and dropped it too..he is doing to see his ada. Ada already knows he is a prince so he has no need of clothes.


	4. Valda

Thranduil is worried, not that anyone can see it. his face is as expressionless as ever. He has left his little leaf with promise of lunch together as always but Legolas has yet to come see him at least once as he always does..

Perhaps there is nothing to worry, perhaps he is having fun playing but he cannot stop worrying, his little leaf hardly ever goes this long without seeing him. Not that he thinks any danger will befall him but he can't help but worry..

Those who were watching the elvenking will think it was a trick of light as they thought they saw him smile. For indeed he smiled as he felt his little leaf's excitement and gave his entire attention to Elrond. His little leaf is fine.

After finishing their meeting Thranduil left for their guest rooms..he wishes to freshen up before collecting his little leaf. they were given airy rooms with a connecting balcony looking out at the valley..There's some big trees surrounding it for privacy whose branches fall in the balcony. It is quite beautiful.

Galion has left a change of clothing for him in the bed. It's when he was changing he saw it.  
A very naked greenleaf coming towards the room. naked as the day he was born, a bit taller and more troublesome it seemed.

As soon as legolas saw his ada he screamed 'ada' in excitement and throw himself at his direction, trusting his ada to catch him. Which he of course did.'I missed you ada' legolas said hugging his ada tightly. After giving his little leaf a kiss on the crown he put him down to interrogate.

'I missed you too little leaf but where are your friends and why are you naked?'

'Ada ada I missed you sooo much and asked Linder to see you but he said I will see you at lunch, but I was missing you so much so the trees said they knows where you are and, and will guide me to you, but ada my clothes were hin.. hindering me climbing so I removed it and and ada I saw the most beautiful bird..it was sooo pretty but while watching it somehow my robe got stuck so I removed it then then ada I found some ripe oranges it was so tasty and juicy but the juice got everywhere and, and it made my tunic sticky so I removed it too and look,look ada ant bit me it was under my pants so I removed it too.. and and you already know I am a prince so I don't need clothes right ada? I had lots and lots fun with the twins but missed you lots and lots and lots..so I came to find you.'

Legolas said it all in a single breath..Thranduil is impressed with his lung capability..but then again he always is.  
'while I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and i missed you too Las you should not have come alone..and you certainly should not have come without telling anyone.'  
'but ada'  
'no legolas your friends must be worried and you don't know this place so you must not go anywhere alone. ok?'

'ok ada' Legolas said in a small voice.  
'good, come let us clean you up and then we will leave for lunch.'

'ok ada'  
'tell me about the bird little Las. what color was it? and how many oranges did you eat?'

that got him a bright smile. Perhaps he should tell the elves to stop worrying and let them know where Legolas is. hmm or not they should worry they lost his little leaf. They deserve a bit of punishment even though Legolas can escape almost anyone when he wants, they still should have been more careful.

He give his full attention to cleaning the elfling and listening about his adventures  
'...was a small bird ada and it was yellow and it had a red tail...oranges was so tasty and juicy...do you think there will be new orange trees ada I left the seeds below, but I got so sticky...just love oranges ada...'


	5. Aran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They escaped from the hall before the Elvenking decides he wants to punish them after all.

After finding the outer clothes LindIr send two elves to take the sons of his lord home and told the rest to spread and continue searching the little prince. They should have been more careful.  
They keep tracking but there's no footprints and trees won't tell them anything so they are left wondering and looking up to try find him. They really don't want to tell Thranduil that they have lost his prince..they love their lives.

One group found the robe and another the tunic both in different directions they have started to get worried for the little prince..there's no danger in the valley but who knows what kind of danger a child can find..although the tunic has reassured them as he was eating and not in distress and close to elrold's meeting room perhaps he found his father.

LindIr gathers his wits and knocks on the door to reassure themselves that the child is safe and make his apologies but the door is opened by a servant who lets him know the meeting has been over quite sometimes ago..Lindir sends him to tell the lord Elrond that the prince is missing.

And they are back to searching. They start towards the guest rooms to inform the elvenking that they lost the prince and keep their searching in the hopes that they will find him before they have to do it..they found another garment in their search..  
'is this the pant little prince was wearing?' asked Ava..a hazel eyed young elleth.  
'Yes, it was. we have his robes and tunic and now his pants. what is he wearing then?'said rumi a black haired ellon.

'dear eru..we have not only lost the prince..we have lost the naked prince. The king will be furious.'  
'We are here, let us tell the king. Do not worry the child is unharmed otherwise the trees would have let us know.'said Lindir.  
'but that won't stop the king from being furious. We did lose the prince.'

when they reached the guest rooms they found it empty.  
'now what?'  
'now we go to the dining hall..I believe they are there.'

when they reached there they were relieved to see the young prince sitting on his father's lap wearing a new robe eating and telling everyone twins and lord Elrond is smiling and seam to be enjoying his story.

when they reached there to make their apologies the elvenking turned to them with his expressionless face and only nodded at their apology and turned to the prince 'legolas what did we talk about?' Legolas turned his big blue eyes at them and said 'I am sorry I worried you, I should have told you. sorry'

they accepted his apology and after vowing to the king and lord they escaped from the hall before the elvenking decides he wants to punish them after all.  
'huh'  
'who would have known '  
'not me'  
'but that's it? what about his terrible temper?  
'I for one glad that it wasn't directed towards us'  
'me too..'  
LindIr listened to them talk but said nothing. It seemed they have misjudged the king..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end of this little story. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much I have enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter and this story as a whole.
> 
> I hope you and your loved ones stay safe and healthy in these difficult times.


End file.
